1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new pool scoop for providing a rigid scoop for lifting items off of the bottom of a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,419; 5,473,786; 4,225,437; 4,749,478; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 253,158; and 318,350.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pool scoop. The inventive device includes a pole with tubular attachment sleeve at a distal end of the pole. A scoop member is provided having a bottom wall, a pair of spaced apart side walls upwardly extending from the bottom wall, and an end wall upwardly extending from the bottom wall between the side walls. The scoop member has a front edge extending along the bottom wall between the side walls opposite the end wall. The bottom wall also has a plurality of apertures of a predetermined size therethrough. An extent extends from the end wall of the scoop member and is inserted into a second end of the attachment sleeve.
In these respects, the pool scoop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a rigid scoop for lifting items off of the bottom of a pool.